It Started With A One Date
by Chelzymae15
Summary: Sakura's friend set up a date between Sakura and a guy named Uchiha Sasuke. They met and Sakura didn't like him. Sasuke liked her secretly. After a week, Sakura found out that she already has a fiancé! Who is her fiancé?Read the story to find out.Sasusaku
1. Convincing and Plans

**A/N:** Hi guys! This is a new story of mine. I hope you like it.

**Summary:** Ino is a friend of Sakura. Naruto is a friend of Sasuke. Since Sakura is going to be married after they graduated, Ino is determined to find a guy for Sakura so that Sakura wouldn't be married when she doesn't have any experience of having any boyfriend. Naruto wants Sasuke to have a girlfriend but the problem is he thinks all girls are just fangils! Not only that, Sakura hates boys! Ino with the help of Naruto set up a date between Sasuke and Sakura. What would they do to make them fall with each other? sasusaku with slight inoshika naruhina nejiten pairings

xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx

**Chapter 1: Convincing and Plans**

'Riiiiinnnngggg'

An alarm clock is ringing. A hand pressed the 'stop' button. The person groaned and sit up in her bed. The person has a messy pink hair with slightly sleepy emerald eyes. The person is 17-years old and named Haruno Sakura. She stood up from her bed and went to the bathroom. She took a shower then she dressed up. She wore a pink halter top and a red miniskirt. She put on a white knee socks and a white with a light pink strips sneakers. She put her hair in a half ponytail and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Sakura went to the kitchen and saw her mother cooking pancakes, hotdogs, and bacons then her eyes landed on her father that's sitting in the dining table, reading a newspaper. She sat in one of the chairs, waiting for her mother to finish cooking. Before her mother to finish cooking, she started setting up the plates, spoons, forks, and glasses at the table so when her mother finished cooking, they'll just eat.

After a while, her mother was finished and is now beginning to put the food in a plate. She grabbed one pancake, 5 bacons, and 3 hotdogs with an orange juice. She ate while talking to her mother and father.

"Saku-chan, what is your ideal man?" her father asked while looking at her with a smirk.

"Umm…anyguy that is kind, protective, and a guy who loves me for who I am." Sakura answered. Her father's smirk grew when he seen her blushing while her mother aw-ed.

"Why did you ask?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, I just want to know because later while you are at school, your mother and I will go to a business party and maybe we can ask some of our business partners about their sons." her father answered.

"Dad, are you saying that you're getting me a fiancé?" Sakura asked. She was a little shock that her father will do this. When she was young, he always says to her to marry the man she love and now he'll do this to her.

"Saku-chan, I said 'maybe'. I didn't say that we will." her father explained to Sakura.

"Oh ok. But still dad, don't. I don't want to marry the guy I don't know that good." Sakura insisted.

"Saku-chan, I can't. Besides, I'll just anyway. If I approved someone, I'll let you know him. If you don't like him, then tell me. I'll cancel the wedding right away." her father told her.

"Besides Saku-chan, you have to get married after you graduated. You know that, right? You have to marry someone after you graduated so that you can take over the company right away." her mother also explained. Sakura sighed.

"Whatever. I have to go to school now. I'll be late if I don't. Let's just talk about this another time." Sakura said while standing up. She went to the living room, grabbed her bag and some books and went outside. She walked out of her mansion and strode to her red Lamborgini. She sat in the driver's seat, putted her things in the passenger seat, and drove to Konoha's Ultimate University.

xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx

When she arrived there, all boys were staring at her while girls were staring at her jealously. She walked at the gate of the school then showed her ID to the guard so she can go inside. While she was walking down the hallway, her best friend, Ino jumped on her and was hugging her. She hugged her best friend back.

"Forehead-girl, I missed you so much!!" Ino shouted at her.

"Ino-pig, it's just been 2 days."Sakura said to Ino.

"I don't care. I still missed you. Anyway, let's go to class." Ino said then she grabbed her arm and went to the classroom.

"Oh my gosh Forehead-girl! Time really went too fast. After 3 months, we're going to graduate from college and we'll go our separate ways. I wish I can still keep in touch with you." Ino said sadly. Sakura immediately became sad when Ino said that. Ino noticed that she was sad and immediately asked why.

"I just…I just remembered what my parents told me this morning." Sakura said with a frown.

"What happened this morning?" Ino asked.

"Well, my father told me that he and mother will try to find a guy that I will marry after I graduated from college." Sakura continued. Ino frowned. She doesn't want this to happen to Sakura but she knows that once Sakura's father made a decision, he wouldn't change his mind. She has nothing else to do but to comfort her best friend.

"Don't worry Forehead-girl. It will be alright. No one else know what will happen in the future so let's just hope that everything will be alright in the future." Ino said to comfort Sakura.

"What if…" Ino whispered so that Sakura won't hear her but unfortunately Sakura heard her. She didn't continue because she know that Sakura wouldn't even do it. Sakura looked at her wondering what she was about to say.

"What if what?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. You wouldn't do it anyway." Ino said to her.

"Just tell me. I just want to know." Sakura said.

"I was just about to say if what if you get a boyfriend now so that you know how it feels like to have a boyfriend before you get married. You never had any boyfriend." Ino said to her.

"Ino, I don't want to have a boyfriend. Besides, all boys are just players." Sakura said. Ino sighed. She knew Sakura won't agree so she just have to find out of how she'll get her a boyfriend.

"Fine. That's your choice. I can't do anything about it." Ino said unknown to Sakura Ino is already forming a plan on her mind.

'Riiiiiinnnnggggg'

The bell rang and all classes started.

xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx

Sakura and Ino was walking down the hallway. It was now lunch time so they were heading to the cafeteria. When they reached the cafeteria, they strode over to the place where the get food. Sakura got a spaghetti with 2 hotdogs and an orange juice while ino got a friend noddles with 2 rice cakes and a can of coke. They walked to an empty table that Sakura found. They eat while talking about stuff.

"Forehead-girl, have you had any boyfriend like at least once in your life?"Ino asked Sakura.

"No, I didn't have any." Sakura answered Ino's question.

"Basically, you're saying that you never had any boyfriend since birth. Why?" Ino was alittle shock but a part of her wasn't. She knew Sakura doesn't like boys because she believe that they'll just cheat on her.

"You know why. I hate boys. They'll just cheat on me or leave me after they got what they want from me." Sakura answered now pissed off. She always got pissed whenever they talked about boys.

"Oh" Ino oh-ed. While they were talking about some stuff again, Naruto and Hinata appeared and asked Sakura and Ino if they can sit with them. Sakura and Ino agreed so Naruto and Hinata took a sit.

"Naruto, can I talk to you for like 5 minutes?" Ino asked Naruto already making a plan on her mind.

"Why?!" Naruto shouted.

"Be quiet BAKA!!" Ino shouted back while she hit Naruto on his head.

"Oww! Stop it!!" Naruto shouted while rubbing his head with his palm.

"The stop shouting, you BAKA!" Ino shouted at Naruto. Naruto was about to shout back but didn't because he doesn't want to get another hit in his head. That hit that Ino gave him really hurts.

"Ahh—ok" Naruto muttered.

"Good. Now, come on. I need to talk to you about something important." Ino said to Naruto while pulling his arm and pulling him away from the table. Sakura and Hinata just talked while waiting for Ino and Naruto to come back.

xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx

Ino halted and removed her hand in Naruto's arm.

"So, what do you want to talk about that Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan can't hear?" Naruto asked confuse on why he was dragged away from the table and is wondering what are they going to talk about.

"Well, Sakura have never had any boyfriend. So I'm planning something that involves you." Ino answered.

"So, what's the plan? I knew that Sakura never had any boyfriend so she must get one now." Naruto asked about the plan.

"The plan is that we will set up Sakura and a guy to a blind date. I wouldn't tell Sakura that it's a blind date. I'll just tell her to meet me in some coffee shop that we used to go. Do you know any guy that doesn't have any girlfriend and you think that is appropriate to Sakura?" Ino explained and asked Naruto. Naruto putted his index and thumb under his chin in other words in a thinking position. When Naruto was finished, he snap his fingers and said, "Yeah, I know one. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. A little arrogant but kind in a way. His parents owned the Uchiha Company. He never had a girlfriend because he isn't interested in girls because he thinks that girls are just fangirls. He hates fangirls that's why but I'm sure that he'll be interested in Sakura since he never met any girl that isn't interested in him and boys." Naruto explained to Ino with an evil smile.

"Good. Very good. So here's what we're going to do. I will tell Sakura to meet me tomorrow in a café and you will convince that guy Sasuke to go in a blind date with Sakura. Got it?" Ino said.

"Yeah, got it." Naruto answered and they got back to the cafeteria. When they reached the table, they saw Hinata and Sakura talking. The asked what were they talking about. Ino and Naruto said its nothing so Sakura and Hinata dismissed the question and Naruto and Ino joined them in talking until the bell rang. They went to their classes and listen to their teachers until the bell rang again and so on.

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**TBC…**

xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx

**A/N:** So how was it? Is it good? I hope you liked chapter 1. There will be more exciting scenes so please stay with me until the end of this story. I'll update next week. I have an exam next week so wish me luck. Thanks! Please review! I promise to make the story more interesting, so review!


	2. The Plan Is On

**Chapter 2: The Plan Is On**

3:00 in the afternoon…

Naruto was on his way at Sasuke's house. It was already 3:00 pm. He was going to Sasuke's house to convince him to go in the blind date since Ino called him an hour ago to tell him that the plan will start at 3:30. He decided that he should go at Sasuke's house at 3:00 since Sasuke's house is 30 minutes away from him. He decided to walk to take his time and to look at his surroundings. He was thinking if he can really convince Sasuke to get a girlfriend since Sasuke's already 16 but Sasuke never listened to him.

**xXStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

After 30 minutes…

Naruto was standing at Sasuke's front gate. He pushed the button of the doorbell. He waited for a few minutes until a maid opened the door. The maid automatically let him go inside because the maid already knew him since he always come to Sasuke's house. Naruto proceed to Sasuke's room which is in the 1st floor. Sasuke's mansion has floors up to 2nd.

He knocked at Sasuke's room and waited for a moment until the door opened and Sasuke was standing at the door looking at him.

"What are you doing in here, dobe?" Sasuke said irritated because he was disturbed to whatever he was doing in his room. Naruto frowned. He was about to shout at Sasuke but remembered about the plan so he hold his tongue first.

"Teme, can I talk to you?" Naruto asked seriously. He really wants to shout at Sasuke for calling him 'dobe' but this is not the right time. He too wants Sakura to have a boyfriend and

Sasuke to have a girlfriend even just once. Sasuke was shocked but didn't show it. He never heard Naruto talk seriously before so he step aside to give Naruto some space to go in.

Sasuke's room was really big. He has a queen sized bed, a table lamp on the left side of the bed, a plasma TV, a walk-in closet, a Ferrari laptop that is located in the table in the corner of his bedroom for study and a private bathroom across the wall in the left side of the door. The wall of his bedroom were navy blue that match his personality and his favorite color and his room has a black carpet with some blue strips. We could just say that his room really match his personality and appearance. Naruto and Sasuke sat in his bed.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-teme, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Why don't you just get a girlfriend?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed and got annoyed.

"Dobe, I told you. I'm not interested in girls bec—" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto.

"Because you think that girls will just like you because of your looks and money. I know that alright but what if I told you that I know a girl that wouldn't be interested in you looks and money. Nothing." Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke thought that it's impossible.

"Hn." Sasuke said but more like hn-ed while Naruto translated it as 'That's impossible.'

"Well then see it for yourself." Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't like where this is going. Sasuke thought about it first.

'_What if Naruto said was true? I would really want to have a girlfriend. I want someone to spend time with since my family is always away in a business trip or maybe having business meetings and Itachi is always with his idiotic friends. Hmm…it won't hurt to agree, right?' _Sasuke thought. Naruto could really tell that Sasuke is thinking even though he have that poker face since he's his best friend so he grinned like a maniac. All of his life, he always convinced Sasuke to have a girlfriend but sadly Sasuke just ignore him and now he thinks his plan which is convincing Sasuke will work because this is the first time Sasuke really think thoroughly about things like this especially about girls.

"So teme, what do you think? You agree?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto spoke. He could tell that Naruto is planning something. He was a little suspicious but agreed.

"Ok, so tell me about this girl you're talking about?" Sasuke asked Naruto. He was never this eager to know something especially if it's about girls. He guessed that's because he never met a girl that isn't interested in his looks and money.

"Well, you see, she never had a boyfriend and she doesn't like to have one. She hates boys. She believes that all boys will just cheat on her or left her when they got what they wanted to her. My friend and I is tired of convincing her so we planned something and that is to get her in a blind date with you!" Naruto explained.

"Why me? And you also forget to tell me her name." Sasuke reminded Naruto. Naruto scratch his head because of his idiocy while grinning.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura. I chose you because you have to get a girlfriend soon. I forgot to tell you that she have to get married after she graduate from college." Naruto answered. Sasuke twitched his eyebrows.

"Haruno Sakura? I think I've heard that name before. Is she the daughter of Haruno Yuudai? The one who owns the Haruno Company. They're one of my parents' business partners." Sasuke said.

"Yup! She's the one." Naruto said.

"Wait a minute. Back to the subject, why would you want me to date a girl who's getting married after she graduate from college?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah! Could you just go with the plan?! You have so many questions! You'll find out soon." Naruto shouted, already irritated with his friend.

"Whatever. Last one, when is the blind date?" Sasuke asked Naruto while smirking.

"AH! The blind date is going to start tomorrow at 6:00 pm!!" Naruto shouted. He really was irritated now. Sasuke smirked.

"Hn. You're the one who forgot to tell me." Sasuke said making Naruto even more irritated. Naruto ignored him and got out of the room to get out from his house.

**xXStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

On Naruto…

Naruto was really irritated because of Sasuke. He know that Sasuke was really irritating him on purpose. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Ino's number.

"_Hello?_" said the person in the phone.

"Ino, this is Naruto. I have good news." Naruto said

"_What? Did you friend agree?" _Ino asked eagerly.

"Yeah! How about you?" Naruto answered while Ino was jumping on the other side.

"_Yes! Good job Naruto!! I'm already finished, too." _Ino said happily.

"Oh ok. Gotta go, bye!" Naruto said.

"_Ok. Bye!" _Ino said then hanged up.

**xXStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

Sakura was sitting on her bed, thinking about the conversation she had with Ino. Ino had asked her to meet her in a café shop that she and Ino used to meet. When she agreed that she will meet with Ino there, she got suspicious because Ino was grinning like a maniac. But she just guessed that Ino was grinning because they were going to the café shop they used to meet since it has been a long time since they went to that café.

After thinking, she brushed her teeth and washed her face first then she fixed her bed and went to a deep slumber.

**xXStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

Sasuke was also sitting on his bed thinking about this Sakura girl that Naruto was talking about. He wonder what this Sakura girl look like if she's beautiful or ugly or just some girl who have a face that every normal person have. He wonder if what Naruto said was really true, if this Sakura girl isn't really interested in boys. Well, he just have to see it for himself tomorrow. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to washed his face. He fixed his bed first, the slept.

**xXStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

Ino was walking down the street. She was heading to her house until…

'_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She'll never know your humor like I do…'_ Ino picked up her phone from her pocket and looked at the caller. It was Shikamaru, her childhood friend. She pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hey Shika!" Ino said to the caller.

"_Hi."_ The caller said.

"So why did you call me?" Ino said excitingly. She had a crush with Shikamaru since she was 10 and it developed over the years into love.

"_Can we meet at the park the one that is near your house?" _Shikamaru asked.

"Sure, Why?" Ino asked.

"_It's so troublesome to tell you in the phone, you troublesome woman. I'll just tell you there."_ Shikamaru said lazily.

"Hey! Fine, whatever." Ino said then Shikamaru hang up. She putted her phone back to her pocket and started to walk to the park.

**xXStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

When Ino arrived at the park, she saw Shikamaru sitting on a bench near the swing with his serious and a little bit nervous face that surprised Ino because Shikamaru always wear his lazy face. She walked to Shikamaru and sat besides him. He didn't noticed Ino until Ino sat besides him because he was so nervous and also in his own world, thinking of how he was going to tell her.

"So what's the matter? Why did you asked me to go here? Is there something wrong?" Ino asked with a worried face and a worried voice.

"There's nothing wrong. I just have to tell you something." Shikamaru said while looking up at Ino. Ino was confused. First, she saw Shikamaru so serious and nervous and now, she asked what is wrong and he said that there's nothing wrong.

"Umm…Ino, you maybe a troublesome woman, a woman who has a loud mouth, a woman who never stop gossiping to anyone but you are a caring and loving person and also the most beautiful woman I've ever seen for me. I knew you since we were 9 and my feelings for you since I met you is till here and every second I'm with you, my feelings grow more. This is so troublesome to say but I want to say that I love you very much and will you be my girlfriend?" Shikamaru said now staring at her and holding her hand. Ino was in the verge of tears until her tears slide down in her cheeks while Shikamaru wiped it with his thumb. Ino was really happy that Shikamaru confessed his feelings to her. Ino threw her arms around Shikamaru's neck and shouted that she will be Shikamaru's girlfriend. Shikamaru pulled out of the hug and kissed her in the lips. They ended up making out. When they stopped, Shikamaru and Ino headed to ino's house that is one block away from the park. When they were there already, Shikamaru gave her a chaste kiss and they said farewell to each other.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**TBC…**

**A/N: So is it good? I hope you like this chapter. It's a little long though. So I'm very very sorry that I didn't update in the due time. It's just that there were many things that I have to do. So I hope you like this chapter and please review!!! Thanks!**


	3. The Blind Date

**Chapter 3: The Blind Date**

'Riiiiiiinnnngggg'

Sakura's alarm clock rang. Sakura groaned. She turned off the alarm clock, not even looking at it. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the sunlight so she squint her eyes until she could look at the sun then stood up from her bed and went to the bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth then went to her closet to look for something to wear for the day. When she found exactly that will fit for that day, she put it on. It was a light pink halter top dress that ends up above her knees with flary jeans and a matching 2 inch black high heels. She let her hair down. She also put some light blush and light pink lip gloss, too.

Sakura walked to the kitchen, greeted her parents, and sat beside her father in the dining table again while her mother was cooking eggs, nuggets, and hotdogs and her father was reading the newspaper for yesterday's news. When her mother was finished cooking, Sakura grabbed 2 eggs, 5 nuggets, and 2 hotdogs. While they were eating, they were also talking about some stuff.

"So dad, how did the business party go?" Sakura asked her dad. Yuudai looked up to meet her daughter' eyes.

"I didn't found any. All of them are too old or too young for you." Her father said. Sakura's eyes brightened.

"Yes! Yes!" Sakura said while grinning.

"Anyway sweetie, later, your dad and I will meet one of our business partners so we won't be home until 7:00 pm, okay?" her mother said while smiling sweetly at her. She just smiled back at her and then resumed in eating her food. When she was finished, she kissed her dad in the cheek and gave her mother a hug. She went to the living room, grabbed her messenger bag and went out from her mansion to her red Lamborgini and drove to her school.

**xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

When she arrived there, all boys were staring again at her and all girls except Ino and her friends were staring at her with jealousy in their eyes while Sakura ignore them. She went to the place where she, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata always meet which is a cherry blossom tree. She waited there for like 5 minutes until Ino showed up with a happy face.

"Hi Forehead girl!" Ino said while grinning. Sakura was confused, she never saw Ino so happy in her life. She was really confused so she asked why.

"Umm…hi…why are you so happy, Ino-pig?" Sakura said with curiosity evident in her face. Sakura lifted one eyebrow when Ino squealed.

"Sakura, guess what?" Ino said happily. Sakura lifted both her eyebrows.

"What? And can you please stop squealing. You look like a high school girl when you do that." Sakura said annoyed to the fact that Ino keep squealing.

"Fine. Anyway, Shikamaru called last night and he asked me to be his girlfriend." Ino said while grinning but she already stopped squealing to not annoy the pink-haired girl more.

"Really?! Congratulations Ino!" Sakura congratulated Ino with a sincere smile on her face.

"Thanks! C'mon let's go to our classroom. The bell is going to ring any minute now." Ino said while grabbing Sakura's arm. She pulled Sakura to the way where their classroom was located.

**xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

Lunch time…

Ino and Sakura was walking in the hallway. They were heading to the cafeteria. When Ino and Sakura got there, they headed to the counter to get their food. They don't have to pay since the pay is already included in the tuition fee. They only have to show their ID to know the student's name so they can put how much the food the student eat and it will be calculated and will be added in the tuition fee.

Ino got a PBA sandwich with an orange juice while Sakura got a sandwich with a ham and vegetables inside it. They sat in an empty table and started to eat while talking about some stuff.

"Sakura, do you already have a fiancé?" Ino asked. Sakura looked down at her food with a sad sigh.

"No, I don't have a fiancé, yet." Sakura said with a sad voice.

"It's ok, Sak." Ino said while patting Sakura's shoulder in a sign of comforting her friend. After that, they returned in eating their food and silence came. Naruto and Hinata came and sat beside them.

"Umm…I just have to go to the bathroom." Ino said while standing up and left while the others just watched her go.

**xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

In Ino…

Ino went inside the bathroom, she first looked around if there's any people that can hear her. Satisfied that there's no one, she pulled put her cell phone and dialed a number.

'Beep, beep, beep, bee'

"_Hello?" _A voice broke the ringing.

"Hey Naruto! I have something to tell you. It's about the plan. Get away from the table." Ino demanded Naruto. In the other line, Naruto excused himself to get away from the table saying that he have to talk about something personal and important with the person in the phone. Sakura and Hinata nodded.

"_Ok. So what is it?" _Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything is going as what we have planned." Ino said with a very serious voice.

"_Yeah, everything's alright. The teme never take back his word." _Naruto said with a grin on his face even though he know that Ino can't see it.

"Ok. Fine. Bye." Ino said then hanged up. She then went out from the bathroom and went to her friends in the cafeteria.

**xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

After school…

Sakura and Ino went to Naruto and Hinata who were beside the cherry blossom. They looked up and saw Sakura and Ino coming to the. The just waved at them and wait for Sakura and Ino to be with them. When they were together, they just talked about some stuff.

"So Sakura-chan, do you have something to do later?" Naruto asked even though he knew that the blind date will be later. He just wants to ask.

"Umm…yeah. I have to meet up with Ino later at this café that we used to go when we were kids. You want to go with us?" Sakura said. Naruto quickly shook his head.

"No, thanks. I have to go to Hinata-chan's house later to study with her." Naruto said.

"Oh. Study?" Sakura asked with doubt in her face. _'Naruto? Study?' _Sakura thought.

"Umm…yeah. Hinata-chan's going to tutor me for tomorrow's test in History. Right Hinata-chan?" Naruto said while putting an arm in Hinata's shoulder. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Oh ok." Sakura oh-ed. "I have to go, now. Bye!" Sakura said as her friends waved except for Ino who grabbed her arm before she can completely walk off.

"What?" Sakura asked while looking at Ino with a questioning gaze.

"Wear a semi-formal dress later." Ino whispered. Sakura looked at her like she was some crazy girl.

"We're only going to a café. Nothing more." Sakura said.

"Just do it." Ino said. Before Sakura can say something, Ino pushed her gently to where her car was parked and walk off without even saying a word. Sakura sighed. She went inside her car and headed to her mansion.

**xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

Sakura was looking a dress to wear. She wonder why Ino wants her to wear a formal dress. She shrugged her shoulders and continue to look for a dress. After a while, she found a red spaghetti strap dress that ends in her knees and has slits on its sides that shows her thighs. She partnered a black 2 inch high heels and a white Guess bag. She put on a pink eye shadow and a shiny pink lip gloss. She put her hair in a half ponytail. She went downstairs and proceed to the door. She don't need to say goodbye to her parents because they're in a business trip. She went to her car and got in the driver's seat and headed in the café shop. A waiter came at her and asked her.

"Can I have your name, miss?" the waiter said while patiently waiting for her to answer him.

"Haruno Sakura's my name." Sakura said. The waiter widened his eyes at the name. The waiter quickly bowed. Sakura motioned him to stop.

"This way please, ma'am." The waiter said while leading the way. Sakura followed him. "This is the table, miss Haruno." The waiter said then left.

When Sakura looked up, she saw a guy, a handsome guy that has dark hair and onyx eyes coming towards her table with the waiter that escorted her a while ago. The guy is wearing a blue polo shirt that's not buttoned and white t-shirt inside of it. He's also wearing a black baggy pants and black and blue vans. The guy sat down in her table. Sakura stared at him.

"Who are you?" Sakura said to the guy.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" the man ignored her question and asked Sakura.

"Yes, I am. I'll repeat my question. Who are you?" Sakura said in a little feisty way.

"You're feisty, aren't you? I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said and smirked when Sakura's eyes widened for a second.

"Oh. Okay then. What are you doing here? Maybe you're in a wrong table." Sakura said.

"Why? Don't you want to be with me?" Sasuke said while smirking. Sakura chuckled and sat down in the other chair.

"And why would I want to be with you?" Sakura said. If he wants to play, then she'll play with him. Sasuke's smirk grew.

"Because I'm handsome and hot and I know you want me." Sasuke said arrogantly. He's still smirking.

"I don't care if you're handsome and hot. I didn't even realize it until you said right in my face. You know what I realized when I met you, I realized that the only things that will describe you is your stupid big ego and your arrogant self." Sakura said while pressing a finger on his chest. Sasuke was surprised. Nobody talked to him like that especially a girl. Naruto is right. This is girl is really different but different in a way that will make him like her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You know nobody talked to me like that especially a girl." Sasuke said. Sakura faked smile at him.

"Oh! Is it my fault that I hate guys with a big ego and arrogant self like you?" Sakura said mockingly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes more.

"You don't know anything about me." Sasuke said. Sakura smirked.

"What? Is **THE **Uchiha Sasuke mad already? I didn't expect that he gets mad so fast. (fake sigh) I guess I expect too much." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed and put his hand in his hair.

"Whatever. Now, are we going to eat or something?" Sasuke said while looking at Sakura. Sakura raised one eyebrow.

"We? I'm not here to eat with you. I'm waiting for my best friend. Speaking of her why is she not here yet?" Sakura said grabbing her phone to call Ino.

"Don't bother. She won't answer your call." Sasuke said while looking at Sakura who ignored him and continue to dial. Sasuke sighed. _'That girl is so stubborn.'_ he thought. Sakura press the 'end' button when Ino didn't answer her call while Sasuke just watched her. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"How did you know that she's not going to answer my call? Are you involved on why Ino is not here yet?" Sakura said now suspicious. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, let's just say yes. But, I wouldn't tell you why. You have to eat with me and talk to me first before I tell you." Sasuke said. Sakura crossed her arms.

"No." Sakura denied. Sasuke sighed. _'This girl is so stubborn'_ he thought.

"Fine then. I guess I'm just going to go." Sasuke said and started to walk away but stopped when he felt Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Sakura said. Sasuke turned to Sakura, smirking. Sakura narrowed her right eye.

"What?" Sasuke asked now looking innocent at Sakura. Sakura huffed.

"I'll eat with you. But make sure that you'll tell why." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and went to the table and sat. Sakura followed him and sat. A waiter came to them and asked what they are going to eat. Since it's only a café, they only have food like cakes and bread. Sakura ordered cheese cake and cappuccino. Sasuke ordered cinnamon and coffee. When the food came, they ate in silence. Sakura decided to break it.

"So tell me about yourself." Sakura said while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up.

"You already know me. I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said while going back to his food. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I know but tell me more about yourself besides your name. You know, about your family, age, business, school, anything." Sakura said, waiting for his answer. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, I have one irritating brother, a kind mother, and a strict father. My father owns the Uchiha Company. I'm 17-years old. I study at the University of Konoha. I have an idiot best friend and I'm currently taking a business course." Sasuke said. "How about you?" he said while waving a hand to Sakura.

"Umm…I have a very gentle mother and a funny and contented father but he's really serious when it comes to business. He owns the Haruno Company. I'm 17-years old, too. I study at Konoha's Ultimate University. I have a VERY annoying best friend but without her I wouldn't be the Sakura you see right now. I'm also taking a business course." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke hn-ed. They both went back to eating their food while talking about some stuff.

Sakura put her fork and knife down. She was already finished. She looked at Sasuke to see how's he doinga and realized that Sasuke finished before her. Sasuke looked at her and to her empty plate and wave a hand to the waiter. Sakura rummage to her bag to look or her purse and to pay for her food. Sasuke took out his wallet from his pants and paid their dinner. Sakura looked at him. Sasuke looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Why did you pay?" Sakura asked. Sasuke raised one eyebrow.

"Ah…because that's what guys do." Sasuke said with an obvious tone.

"You don't have to. I can pay it myself." Sakura said.

"I don't let pay girls besides I already paid it. You can do nothing now." Sasuke said while standing up waited for Sakura to stand up. Sakura sighed and stood up. He both walked out of the restaurant.

"Do you want a ride?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him surprisingly.

"No thanks. I have my own car." Sakura said while walking away.

"Fine then. It's like I care." Sasuke said then walked away with a smirk. Sakura turned around but before she could say anything Sasuke was out of earshot.

"Damn, bastard." Sakura mumbled while walking to the direction where her car was parked. She went in the driver's seat, put her things in the passenger seat and then drove off. She was going to have a _talk _with Ino tomorrow.

**xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

The next day…

Sakura and Ino were walking in the hallway to the cafeteria. Sakura already calmed down but still not talking To Ino. Ino was thinking of how to apologize to Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry." Ino said with an apologetic look and voice. Sakura was still looking a head of her. Not even sparing a glance to Ino.

"Hn." Sakura hn-ed.

"Oh c'mon Sak. I'm sorry, really. Please forgive me. I should've know that this will happen and that you will react like this." Ino said with a sincere voice.

"Fine. I forgive you but only in two condition." Sakura said. Ino smiled, glad that her best friend forgave her even though there's 2 conditions.

"What are the conditions?" Ino asked. She was going to do anything just for her and Sakura to be back in the relationship the have like before.

"First, tell me what you really planned about this whole blind date thing. And second, promise to never ever do this again, this and the matchmaking." Sakura said while ino frowned because of the second question but didn't complain.

"Well, I'm the one who thought of it. I thought that I must set up a blind date with you and a guy for you to have a boyfriend but I guess it didn't work. I don't really know much guys who are single so I asked Naruto and I told him about the plan. We managed to set up a blind date between you and the guy Sasuke. And by the way, Sasuke's Naruto's best friend. But it seems that you didn't like him." Ino explained.

"Oh. And how about the second condition?" Sakura said. Ino frowned.

"(sigh) Well, I promise to never do this again, this and matchmaking you with a guy." Ino said while holding up her right hand. "So friends?" Ino said while moving her hand in an appear.

"Best friends!" Sakura said while putting her hand up to appear with Ino.

"Ok let's go now." Ino said with a smile.

**xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

When they got in the cafeteria, Sakura immediately went to Naruto and hit him in the head. Sakura smirked.

"Oww!!! What was that for, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto shouted while rubbing his head where Sakura hit him.

"That was for finding a guy who is very arrogant and egotistical guy and trying to match make me with him." Sakura said, still smirking.

"Oh. The teme?" Naruto said. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. He's really like that but he's not that egotistical, only little."

"Whatever. Little or not is same." Sakura sat down in one of the available chairs and started to make a conversation with Ino while Naruto and Hinata talked about some stuff. Before the bell rang, Sakura explained and told them all of the things that happened in the blind date.

**-End of Chapter 3-**

**TBC…**

**A/N: **Hi guys! I'm back!!! So how are you guys? Anyway, I'd like to say that I'm clearly and very disappointed of how many reviews I got. Please guys, I'm begging you. Please give me reviews. I'm making a deal with you guys. I'm not going to update until I got at least 5 reviews for this chapter. So you better give me reviews if you want me to update this story. I don't want to make this deal but I have no choice. It will be unfair to me if I keep updating without even getting reviews from you. Your reviews are my only inspiration to make me update this story because I know and I'm completely aware that you and some people out there are reading my story. What's the point of updating and continuing this story if I don't have much readers? Don't tell me that I have so many readers out there. I need a proof and the only proof that you can show me is by giving me a review. You're my only inspiration so please review. I know that this note might make you angry or annoyed at me and I'm completely sorry about it. Please review guys! Right now, I'm losing the only hope that I have that's making me continue this story so please show me that someone is still reading my story and prove to me that I have you and some readers out there that will be my inspiration and the one who will restore the hope I have before when I was still writing the previous chapters. I know that maybe you're thinking right now that I'm already giving up but I just have to tell you that I'm NOT giving up and discontinuing this story but it will take a very long time for me to update this story to the end because I will have a hard time thinking and making some ideas especially if the thought of no one is reading my story is in my mind. That's all. Remember, I'm asking for at least **5 reviews for this chapter.** So guys please review!!!

**-Chelzymae15**


	4. Good News! Heck No!

**WARNING: Short chapter ahead…**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 4: Good News?! Heck No!**

Sakura arrived home from school. It's been a week since the blind date and Ino and Naruto never mentioned anything or talked with her anything about having a boyfriend and she's happy because of that. Right now, she's parking her car in the front of her mansion. She was surprised when she saw her mother and father in the couch watching TV like they don't have anything to do. Usually, she will come home without her parents in the house because either they are away for a business trip or her mother doing something while her father work in his office, doing something that is related with business.

Her mother, Haruno Iyame looked up when she came in and smiled at her.

"Hi Saku-chan!" Iyame said with a soft voice. Her father looked up and smiled at her, too.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Sakura said while walking to her parents and kissing her father in the cheeks and hugging her mother.

"How's school, Saku-chan?" Yuudai asked. Sakura smiled.

"Good. Same as usual. Why are you here? And why the both of you look so happy and suspicious?" Sakura said with a little hint of confusion and suspicion in her voice. Yuudai laughed while Iyame smiled.

"Well, it's our house." Yuudai smirked. Sakura narrowed her eyebrows.

"I know. Okay, now I'm really sure that you're hiding something from me. What are you hiding from me? What happened?" Sakura said. Yuudai laughed more while Iyame giggled. Sakura twitched because of irritation.

"Dad!" Sakura said to stop Yuudai from laughing. Yuudai stopped but he's still chuckling.

"Ok, ok. We have good news." Yuudai said. Sakura raised one eyebrow.

"Well, remember the conversation we had one week ago about you getting married?" he asked. Sakura have a very good guess of what's the good news they were talking about and she didn't like it.

"Yes, I remember." Sakura answered.

"As you see, 3 days ago, remember the business meeting we attended but you wasn't able to come because of school?" Yuudai asked and Sakura nodded. "You see, that meeting was about strengthening our ties with the Uchihas since they're one of our old business partners. As a sign of our long lasting partnership with them, your mother and I and the Uchihas decided to arrange a marriage between you and one of their sons. We were supposed to suggest arranging a marriage between you and their oldest son, Uchiha Itachi but unfortunately Uchiha Itachi already has a fiancé, we decided to arrange a marriage between you and their youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke." Yuudai explained, waiting for Sakura's reaction. He knew that she's going to blow up judging by his daughter's face that went from shock to anger.

"You what?! You arranged a marriage between me and that Uchiha guy?!!!" Sakura shouted with anger clearly evident in the tone of her voice and the look of her face.

"Uchiha Sasuke and yes, we did." Yuudai said.

"How could you do this to me?!" Sakura shouted again. Her mother reached for her arm to calm her down but she went stiff so Iyame lowered her hand down.

"Calm yourself, Saku-chan. Let you're father finished." Iyame said with a soft voice.

"Yes, calm down missy. I told you before that you can tell me if you don't like the guy, right? You just have to get know him and if you still don't like him then tell me and I'll cancel the marriage right away. C'mon Saku-chan, it will be okay. Please do this for me. Okay?" Her father said in a convincing voice. Sakura sighed and calmed down. She can't turn him down now that he's pleading. She will just have to find a way to break the marriage, **if** there's a way.

"Okay. I'll try. Sorry for shouting. I didn't mean it." Sakura said and smiled. Yuudai and Iyame smiled back then Yuudai patted her head.

"It's okay, dear. Your father and I understand." Iyame said and put her arms around Sakura for a hug. Sakura hugged back.

"Anyway, you got 1 hour to dress up formally. We're going to meet the Uchiha in an hour." Yuudai said.

"Okay. See you later." Sakura said then walked to her room.

**xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

(I forgot to tell you what Sakura's parents look like so read this if you want to know)

Sakura's mother, Haruno Iyame has dark pink hair and gray eyes. Her dark pink hair ends under her breasts. She has soft and creamy face and rosy colored lips like Sakura. She's already 39 years old but her face is a beautiful face of a 20-25 years old woman.

Sakura's father, Haruno Yuudai has red hair and green eyes only it's more jade while Sakura's emerald. Her father is indeed handsome, too. Yuudai's face is like a handsome face of 20-30 years old man when he is already 40. Lines still not adored his face for his face is soft and smooth. Sometimes when you don't know Yuudai that he's already a father, you can guessed that he's still a single man when he's already have a 17-year old daughter.

**xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

Sakura sat down in her bed thinking about the events that happened that day especially the event that happened only minutes ago when her mother and father announced to her that she already has a fiancé.

'_What now? Inner, where are you? I need you now.' _Sakura thought.

'_**Yes, I'm here now. I just think that you should see the guy and give him a chance. Like our father said, maybe you might like him. And like Ino said, not all guys are same. I agree with them you know. Besides, what if the guy is hot and handsome and what if the guy might like you, too or possibly love you in the future, it will be such a waste so I think you should give him a chance. I also have this feeling that after we met the guy, everything will change but a good change.' **_Inner Sakura said.

'_Are you sure? What if—?' _Sakura was cut off by her Inner.

'_**Stop it. Just give him the chance and see or observe him how he acts. Besides, he's from a rich family for heaven's sake!!! He wouldn't need money. The Uchiha's company are the no.1 company here in Japan. Obviously, they're richer than us so why would they even need money if they already have more money than us. Besides, not all guys are selfish. You're being a bitch right now so stop it!' **_Inner Sakura ordered Sakura. Sakura's eyes are wide. She couldn't believe that her Inner just called her a bitch.

'_What did you say?! You do know that were only one, right? So if I'm a bitch you're also.' _Sakura thought angrily.

'_**You're**__** the one who is being a bitch! Maybe we're one but you're the part of us that's being a bitch! So stop it! Stop judging people!' **_Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura sighed. She supposed that her Inner is right. She must stop judging people especially guys.

'_Fine. I'll try to give him a chance. And I'll do my best to not judge guys.' _Sakura thought.

Sakura then proceeds to the bathroom she have in her room to take a bath. She stripped off her clothes and started adjusting the temperature of the water. When it was in the right temperature, she went in the bathtub and relaxed for a few minutes then started putting her strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. Afterwards, she put on some liquid soap and started scrubbing her body with a scrub. Afterwards, when she was done, she washed up and turned the tab off. She then grabbed the towel and her bathrobe in the towel rack and put it on. She walked out of her bathroom and strode over her walk in closet to look for something to wear.

After a few minutes of looking something to wear, she found a very light pink almost beige spaghetti strap sundress with cherry blossom petals in it with a matching brown and beige sandals. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. After deciding that she will look better with a light make-up, she then put a light pink lip gloss and black mascara. She put her hair in a bun with strands of her hair falling in her face (her bangs) and grabbed her golden brown Guess bag and started putting some necessary things inside of it.

Afterwards, she proceeds to go downstairs and saw her mother wearing a beige blazer with a matching beige skirt and black heels. Sakura's gaze landed on her dad who's wearing a black business suit with a navy blue tie and black leather shoes. When her parents saw her, they smiled at her.

"You look beautiful." Yuudai said in a fatherly tone when she reached the end of the stairs. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks dad! You, too." Sakura said.

"Beautiful?" Yuudai said with a doubt look. Sakura sighed.

"I mean handsome." Sakura said playfully. Yuudai laughed.

"That's better." Yuudai said.

"C'mon dear." Iyame said while motioning her to the door of the mansion. They walked to their limousine that's waiting for them. Sakura sat across her parents. She grabbed her Ipod from her bag and began to listen the music 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat. While she's listening, she sang with it quietly while her parents listen to her soft and beautiful voice.

**xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

_Meanwhile at the Uchiha household…_

"What?!" Sasuke shouted angrily at his dad while standing up and waving his hands in a manner to express his frustration. "You arranged a marriage for me?!!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Sasuke." Fugaku said in a calm voice but with a hint of a frightening tone in it. Sasuke try to calm his nerves down and sat down across his dad.

"How dare you arrange a marriage between me and some strange girl I don't even know." Sasuke said in a low voice. It was very clear that he was _trying _to control his anger. Itachi was smirking and Mikoto is frowning the whole time. _'Besides, I already have someone in my mind.' _Sasuke added in his mind and a flash of pink flashed in his head.

"Don't worry brother. According to my sources, she is quite a catch and they said that she doesn't like boys. You're pretty lucky, you know. It's not everyday you'll find a girl who hates guys so much." Itachi said with a little teasing tone in his voice. This irritates Sasuke more and turned his head to his brother.

"I don't care. Neither you or I haven't even met her so you can't be sure of it." Sasuke said. He turned his head to his father who is looking at him calmly and seems that nothing that happened affects him. "I want this marriage off right now."

"Sasuke, how about we should make a deal?" His father, Fugaku said with a small knowing smirk. Why? Because he have a feeling that something good will happen and that Sasuke wouldn't stop the marriage anymore when he meets his future-bride-to-be. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his father, feeling a little bit suspicious. Itachi stopped smirking and looked at his father with Mikoto looking at her husband in a curious and confused look.

"If the girl liked you and became a fangirl, you could cancel the marriage and you will be free to choose you're future wife **but** you must choose already your future-wife-to-be before you graduate. If the girl didn't like you and never become a fangirl, you **must **marry her, have a life with her after you graduated. Also. you must court her before you graduated. Deal?" Fugaku said with a small smirk, knowing his son Sasuke wouldn't think about it and accept it right away. He's pretty sure that Sakura won't be a fangirl, Yuudai said it himself that the girl hates boys and the girl never ever say yes to her suitors. He always wanted for his son to have a girlfriend to melt his coldness and he have a feeling that Sakura will be the one to do that. He was starting to like this.

Sasuke had a little doubt when he saw his father smirked after he said the offer but he brushed it away and accepted the offer.

"Deal. But make sure that you'll go with the bargain." Sasuke said thinking that he will be right. Itachi burst into laughter, after thinking about the deal his father made with his little brother. He believed what his sources say, considering the fact that they were always right. While thinking, he thought that it will really hurt Sasuke's reputation when he courts the girl since he's very sure that this girl won't be a fangirl. He knew that because his sources were **never **wrong. They all looked at him. After laughing but still chuckling, he sent his father a knowing look while his father sent him a don't-you-dare-tell-him glare.

"You have my word." Fugaku said. If he wasn't an Uchiha, he would be laughing right now. "Now go dress up, formally. We'll meet the Harunos in an hour." Sasuke nodded and went upstairs in his room to change into his favorite suit.

After 45 minutes, the Uchihas are all ready to go. They went inside their limousine with Itachi and Sasuke sitting across their parents as the driver drove off and headed to the restaurant the Uchihas and Harunos will meet.

**xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

When the Harunos arrived, the Uchihas were already in the restaurant waiting for them. When the Uchihas saw them, they stood up and looked at their direction.

"Fugaku, it's nice to meet you again." Yuudai beamed. "We're sorry we're late." Yuudai shook hands with Fugaku.

"No, you're just in time." Fugaku said.

"Hello Mikoto. Wow, you're beautiful today." Iyame smiled while Mikoto smiled back.

"Thank you, Iyame. You, too." Mikoto said. "I can't believe that your daughter and my son are getting married. Such a short time. Once they were only a child in our arms crying and now here they are getting married. Such a lovely couple." Iyame agreed by nodding.

"Indeed." Iyame said back. They turned to each other and started chatting.

While the parents were talking, Itachi noticed that Sakura was left out. She was pretending to admire how the restaurant look like but Itachi see through it and noticed that she felt left out and was only hiding it. Sasuke didn't see this since he was busy talking on the phone and was in the corner. He excused himself to Itachi after they're parents greeted each other. Itachi went to Sakura.

"Excuse me miss. Are you Haruno Sakura?" Itachi said in a polite tone. Sakura turned to Itachi and blush a little when she saw him. Sakura smiled back when Itachi smiled.

"Um, yes, I am." Sakura said. "Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Uchiha Itachi." Itachi said while offering a hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Sakura shook his hands. "Nice to meet you, too." Itachi didn't let go of her hand and Sakura was feeling uncomfortable now. She was about to pull away when Itachi suddenly bent and brought her hand into his lips, kissing the back of her hand. Sakura blushed furiously. Inwardly, Itachi smirked. _'No one can still resist me but I'm impressed. Mostly, when I do that to any girl they would faint or squeal but this girl only blushed. And I must say, she's cute when she blushed. Lucky brother of mine.' _Itachi thought.

"It's my honor to meet such a beautiful girl like you." Itachi said. Sakura blushed when he said that but it didn't change the fact that she still hate boys. She only said she will try to be nice of them and she will try to stop judging them.

"I--." Sakura was cut off.

"Itachi!" Itachi turned back to see Sasuke running at them. "Shisui called. He wants to remind you that you and him have to meet tomorrow. He said that you're not answering your phone."

"Oh is that so?" Sasuke nodded. Itachi turned back to Sakura who was looking at them curiously. "Sakura…" Itachi let Sasuke be in Sakura's view and Sakura in Sasuke's.

"This is my brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Haruno Sakura. Your fiancé." Itachi said introducing them to each other.

"You!"

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Hello guys! So how was this chapter? Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm not going to make this itasaku ok? This will be a sasusaku. Anyway, more reviews please. How about another 10 reviews for this chapter? I'm really sorry if I didn't update that fast. I was really busy last week. Sorry for the mistakes. So anyway, this is more getting interesting, right? More reviews then for me to make it more interesting. Hehehe. See you guys next chapter.


	5. My FiancéeFiancé is…!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I only own the characters that I made like Iyame and Yuudai.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Previously…_

"_This is my brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Haruno Sakura. Your fiancée." Itachi said introducing them to each other._

"_You!"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 5: My Fiancée/Fiancé is…?!**

'_What's he doing here?' _Sakura thought._ 'Don't tell me he's my…!'_

'**Yes! Yes!'** Inner Sakura said while squealing. **'We get the Uchiha!'**

'_NO! It can't be! There is no way I'm going to marry that arrogant, asshole, chicken-haired bastard. No way.'_

'**Yeah, your right. There's no way we're not going to marry that handsome, hot, arrogant, asshole, chicken-haired bastard like him.'**

'_Ugh! Just shut up!' _While Sakura was arguing with her inner, Sasuke was thinking on how fun this arranged marriage will be.

'_I see. I guess I'm a little lucky. At least, I know what she is like. This is interesting. She's kinda annoying but I think I prefer her than fan girls who can annoy you to death.' _Sasuke smirked.

Itachi feeling uncomfortable to the silence and tension that's swirling in the air broke the silence.

"So, you know each other?" Itachi pointed a finger to both of them. "That's interesting."

Sasuke ignored his brother while Sakura didn't look like she heard him.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura said once she recovered from her shock. She pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and when Sakura saw this, she curled her hand into fists.

"Isn't it obvious, my Sakura?" Sasuke mocked her. "I'm your fiancé and you're my fiancée."

"Don't you dare call me 'my Sakura', you chicken-haired bastard!" Sakura scoffed. "There is no way I'm going to marry someone like you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Someone as arrogant and chicken-haired man like you."

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed. "Pinky."

"What did you—." Sakura was about to speak but was cut off by Itachi who's watching them with an amused smirk.

"Excuse me. I believed that our parents are waiting for us." Itachi pointed to their parents who was already seated in their reserved table and was only waiting for them to finish their 'conversation.'

"Oh."

"Hn."

They walked to the table and sat down in the available seats. Their parents looked at them curiously.

"So do you know each other?" Yuudai said while motioning for Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura snarled.

"Yeah, we've been in a blind date." Sakura spat. Yuudai with his wife and the Uchihas except Sasuke raised an eyebrow with a questioning gaze.

"But Saku-chan, I thought you don't like boys." Iyame said.

"I don't. Ino and Naruto set us up or more likely set me up." Sakura said, pouting.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Mikoto kindly said with a soft voice. Sakura looked up to Mikoto and smiled. She couldn't help it. The woman has a beautiful face and also has a kind heart.

"Well, you see, Sasuke knows that he and I is been set up in a blind date by Ino and Naruto. I'm guessing that there's a good reason why Naruto and Ino told him about that but not me." Their parents looked at Sasuke with suspicious gazes or more likely the Uchihas while Sakura's parents merely glanced at him.

"Then, that's good!" Mikoto beamed. The others looked at her curiously. "Well, that means that since you already know each other, you two wouldn't have a hard time adjusting to each other since I have a feeling that you already know basic information about each other. This means…" Mikoto trailed off and looked at them with an evil smile. Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi slightly back off from her.

"Which means that?" Yuudai asked. Mikoto turned to look at him and smirked.

"This means that we don't have to break the marriage in any circumstances unless necessary." Mikoto explained. Sakura gasped. Sasuke's eyes widen for a fraction of second before his face retuned emotionless.

"NO!" Sakura stood. "You can't do that!" Sakura's and Sasuke's parents were staring at her, shocked because of her outburst. Yuudai cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura apologized for her outburst.

"I think that's a good idea." Fugaku agreed while the others nodded except for Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was trying to stop herself from making another outburst while Sasuke was just sitting in his seat, silently watching and listening to them.

"But…" Sakura silently protested. The others looked at her, curious on what she was going to say.

"But what?" Yuudai looked at her silently saying 'Don't do it. We're going to talk about this later.' Sakura bit her lips.

"Nothing." Sakura said while faking a smile. Sasuke smirked silently, seeing the look her dad gave her.

"Sir, what would you like to order?" A waiter asked Fugaku. Fugaku then turned to them.

"What would you like to eat?" Fugaku asked the others.

"I'll have Nigiri Sushi, please." Mikoto said to the waiter politely.

"I'll have Unagi Tamagotoji and some Onigiri." Sakura said to the waiter.

"I'll have Udon Noodle Salad." Iyame said while the waiter lists it down.

"Japanese-style Spicy Chicken, please." Yuudai said to the waiter.

"Then. I'll have Edamame Rice with Tempura." Fugaku said. The waiter turned to the 2 boys left as if asking what are their orders.

"Hiyashi Chuka with Sesame Flavored Dressing." Sasuke said when the waiter turned to them.

"Okonomiyaki with Green Beans Gomaae." Itachi said. After the waiter listed all of their orders, he went away to give their orders to the kitchen.

After a few minutes of waiting, the waiter came back with their orders and gave it to them then they started eating.

"So Sasuke, what do you think of my daughter?" Yuudai asked. Sakura's eyes widen while Sasuke looked up from his food.

"Uh…" Sasuke looked as if he doesn't know what to say. He was about to tell something to make Sakura angry when he seen his mother and father shot him a glare. He cleared his throat to compose himself. Itachi smirked at him. "Uh well, she's kind and…beautiful." _'Hn. More like feisty. The latter is only true.' _Sasuke thought.

"Thanks." Sakura mumbled, even she knows that he didn't meant it.

"Hn."

"How about you Sakura?" Fugaku asked her while turning to look at her. Sakura looked up to Fugaku.

"Hm?"

"What do you think of my son, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked her. Sakura was about to answer that Sasuke was such being a bastard but decided against it when she remembered the look that her father shot her before.

"Well, he's ok." Sakura said with uncertainty.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "ok?" Sakura turned to Itachi and smiled.

"Yeah. I think he's a good man." Sakura said. _'But arrogant.' _Sakura added in her head. Itachi nodded. After their tense conversation, they turn back to their food and started eating.

**xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

The Uchihas and Harunos were standing at the entrance of the restaurant where they just ate, talking a little and saying goodbye.

"Well Fugaku, I hope we can have another reunion like this when Sasuke and Sakura are already married." Yuudai said, slightly teasing Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura sighed while Sasuke pretended that he didn't hear him.

"Yes, I agree, Yuudai. I hope so." Fugaku turned to Sakura's parents fully. "So do you have any problem with the date of the engagement?" Sakura and Sasuke looked at their own father with a questioning gaze.

"What do you mean?" They both said. They turned to each other. Sakura glared at him while Sasuke ignored her.

"Well, Sakura, Sasuke we've already arranged the engagement." Fugaku answered.

"You mean we're still not engage?" Sakura said with a slight hope. Yuudai smirked.

"Of course you are! We just arranged an engagement for you to make it official and also to inform the public about this marriage." Yuudai's words crashed Sakura's hope. Sakura frowned.

"Inform the public?" Yuudai nodded.

"Yes, of course. The public must know about this. After all, the heir of the Uchiha Company and Haruno Company are getting married. The Uchiha Company is the no.1 company in Japan while the Haruno Company comes next." Fugaku said.

"Oh." Sakura oh-ed. She looked at Sasuke to see his reaction but he just shrugged while Itachi smirked.

"When will be the engagement?" Sasuke asked.

"Next week at the Sheraton Hotel near our company." Fugaku answered his son's question.

"Next week? It's like three days from today." Sakura said.

"Yes, that's right. So you better tell that to your friends and invite them." Yuudai said to Sakura and Sasuke.

"(sigh) whatever." Sakura said while Sasuke just nodded.

"Okay, our limo is here. We got to go." Fugaku said while pointing to the limo in front of them. Yuudai nodded while Mikoto and Iyame hugged each other as goodbye.

"Goodbye, Ms. Sakura." Itachi gave her a charming smile. Sakura blushed because of embarrassment. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Goodbye, Itachi." Sakura smiled back. Itachi then went inside of the limousine.

"Sasuke, say goodbye to Sakura." Fugaku ordered Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and turned to Sakura.

"Goodbye." Sasuke said coldly. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." Sakura said sarcastically. The remaining Uchihas then went inside their limousine. After they left Sakura turned to her parents with an angry and frustrated face. Yuudai let out a nervous laugh. Sakura glared at him but not fully since he's still her father while Iyame just sighed. When their limo arrived, they went inside and told the driver to drive them home.

**xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

The next day…

'Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg'

Sakura slammed her hand into her alarm clock to stop it ringing. She groaned. She got up from her bed and started fixing it even though she don't have to because of the maid hired by her father to fix anything messy in around the house. Sakura is an independent woman so she do things that even though she doesn't need to. She went to the bathroom. She then stripped off her clothes and went to the bathtub. She turned on the faucet and started adjusting the temperature of the water as she put a strawberry scented shower gel in the water. She went in and relaxed. She let herself sink in the water and directed her attention on how the water feels against her skin.

After 15 minutes, she went out of the bathtub and proceed to flush the water. She grabbed the towel in the racket near the tub, dried her hair and body with it then she threw it in the basket where all of her used clothes are. Next, she turned to one of the cabinets and opened it. She then grabbed one small towel and rapped it around her head. She grabbed the bath robe that was hanging in the back of the door before she put it on herself. She went out of the bathroom and happily strode over to her walk-in closet.

After a few minutes of shuffling through her clothes, she found an outfit that she thought was suitable before putting it on. It was a pale pink half polo and a short dark gray slack with a purple belt. She matched it with a purple jacket with golden buttons and golden brown bag with her things in it. She then slipped on her dark brown flats with golden designs in it. She grabbed some books from her bedside table and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When she entered the kitchen and saw what was going on, her eyes widened of the sight and...**'BAM!'**...next thing she knew. her books were already scattered in the floor.

Sakura stared at the visitor who was having a conversation with her parents. The visitor is sitting in the dining table and was interrupted on their conversation when Sakura dropped her books. She almost screamed when she realized that it wasn't a dream. Sakura looked at the visitor with widened eyes and a slightly agape mouth.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Sasuke pointed to their 'visitor' and glared at him. Guess who their 'visitor' is. I'm sure you have a pretty good guess who it is.

"Now, calm down young lady. He's here to pick you up but since he arrived early, we invited him to have breakfast with us." Yuudai said while hiding a smirk. Iyame saw this and shook her head with a sigh. Sakura frowned.

"Why? Why did you invite him? And why is he going to pick me up?" Sakura then pointed at herself. "I have my own car and I can drive."

Yuudai narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? Of course, WE will invite him. He's my future son-in-law. He's going to pick you up because you're his future wife as he is your future husband." Yuudai pointed at the both of them. "And starting from today, he'll pick you up before and after school."

"What? Why?" Sakura asked and pointed at Sasuke. "He goes to school, doesn't he?"

"Yes." Yuudai asked.

"Then why is he picking me up right now? He's going to be late in school." Sakura insisted.

"You'll see." Yuudai then motioned for the seat across Sasuke where her food was already prepared. "Now, eat. You'll going to be late for school."

Sakura looked at the grandfather clock on the wall and saw that she only have 15 minutes before school starts. Sakura then gasped. She quickly grabbed her books from the floor and rushed to the seat where her father motioned for her to seat to. She quickly ate her meal with Sasuke although Sasuke was a bit slower. After she finished eating with Sasuke, she bid her parents goodbye and went with Sasuke in his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish then Sasuke drove to Sakura's school.

The ride in the car was silent. Neither of them spoke. Sakura surprisingly enough was comfortable with the silence. Sakura turned to glance at Sasuke and saw that he was very focus in his driving. Little did she know, Sasuke was looking at her at the corner of his eyes, secretly. Sakura's eyes went down to Sasuke's clothing and saw the muscles of his upper body when he slightly moved and stretched from his seat. His clothing didn't help at all. He was wearing a thin black and white strip long sleeve shirt with its sleeves push up to his elbows. He covered it with a black t-shirt with a graffiti design in the front that says 'Gang me up!' and also with the Uchiha symbol at the back. He matched it with dark grey baggy pants with black and red converse that has an 'U.S.' on 1 side of each. If Sakura didn't know better, she would believe that the U.S. means 'United States'. Obviously, the shoes were really made for him.

_'Whoa. He's hot.' _Sakura then frowned and looked away. _'What am I thinking? It's Sasuke.'_

**'Outer, please don't deny what I'm going to say but you LIKE him!'**

_'No, I don't.' _Sakura denied. _'I can't possibly like someone like him.'_

**'Fine. Continue denying the FACT. Mark my words outer. YOU'LL REALIZE IT SOON THAT YOU LIKE HIM.' **Sakura frowned.

_'Whatever.'_ Sakura then directed her attention to the window and looked at the things they passed by.

"Umm..Sakura?" Sakura turned to Sasuke with a questioning gaze.

"Hmm?"

"Who's your sensei in your homeroom?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him with a curious gaze.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura answered. Sasuke nodded then went back to focus in his driving.

"By the way, Sakura?" Sakura looked at him. Sasuke then turned to glance at her. "You look beautiful, today." Sasuke smirked when she unconsciously blushed because of embarrassment.

"Thanks. You too." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke's smirk widened before he directed his eyes on the road.

After a few minutes, they arrived to Sakura's school; the people who were passing on Sasuke's car looked at it curiously. When Sasuke walked out of the car, the people who saw him gasped and whispers were produced by some of the people. Sasuke ignored them and kept an emotionless face and went to the other side of the car and opened it. When Sakura went out, the whispers got louder this time and Sasuke glared at each of them coldly. They immediately went back to their business when they saw Sasuke's cold glare. Sasuke then turned to look at Sakura.

"Let's go." Sasuke intertwined his hands on Sakura's. Before Sakura could protest, she was pulled at the entrance of the school. She pulled away from Sasuke and looked at him, confuse.

"What do you mean 'let's go'? You still have to go to school. You only have 3 minutes left." Sakura said as she looked at her wrist watch.

"I have to go to the principle's office." Sasuke said.

"Why?"

Sasuke sighed. "I have to give some documents to her." Sakura nodded.

"Ok. After you went inside, go left, then first 3 doors to the right. That's the principle's office." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to show me?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I won't. I still have to go meet with Ino, Naruto and Hinata in our meeting place. They're already waiting for me." Sasuke nodded.

"See ya." Sakura said then walked away from him. He then walked inside of the school and followed Sakura's directions until he stopped in the principal's office and knocked.

**xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

"So...what was that about?!" Ino asked Sakura excitingly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said as she sat and leaned her back to the cherry blossom tree.

"That!" Ino pointed a finger to Sasuke who walked in the school. "I thought you don't like him!" Sakura sighed.

"I don't." Sakura answered bluntly.

"Then why did you come to school with him?" Ino asked. "Pinch me and tell me that I just dreamt what happened between you and Sasuke." Sakura sighed.

"You're not dreaming. It's a long story. I'll explain it to you at lunch time or maybe some other time but not now." Ino oh-ed and nodded.

Naruto and Hinata walked up to them. "Hey, Sakura-chan, Ino!" Naruto waved at the both of them.

"He-hell-hello Sa-sakur-ra-chan, In-ino-chan!" Hinata stuttered and smiled at them softly.

"Hello Hinata-chan, Naruto!" Ino shouted.

"Hey!" Sakura gave them a small wave.

"Sakura-chan, was that Sasuke-teme who just walked in our school?!" Naruto asked loudly. Sakura nodded. "Why is he here? And why are you together?"

"I don't know. He said he just have to give some documents to the principal. And like I said to Ino, I'll explain to you some other time. Besides, we have to get going to class now. The bell is going to ring any second now." Sakura said while standing up.

'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg'

**xXItxxStartedxxWithxxAxxOnexxDateXx**

Sakura was sitting down in her bed, doodling while her other classmates is talking to each other. Their professor, Hatake Kakashi, is late again. He was their homeroom and math professor. Suddenly, the door opened and Hatake Kakashi walked in.

"Good morning class!" Kakashi said as he walked to his desk.

"Why are you late again?!" Naruto shouted from his seat. Kakashi looked up with a serious face.

"Be quiet, Naruto. I was late because the principal called me in her office." Kakashi motioned for the door. "You have a new classmate. He was transferred here. You may come in now." The door opened and Sakura's jaw animatedly dropped on the floor while the other students gasps and whispered to each other as the person walked and strode over to the front of the class.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm really sorry (x100) for the long update. I'm really sorry. I was so buys these last few weeks. So anyway, I hope you like this chaper and I made it a little long. I hope that's enough to cover the long update. Anyway, I have another bad news. I'm going to the Philippines for a vacation this coming Aug. 13 to Sept. 5. So I may not update for 25+ days or maybe a month. After I come back here in Kuwait, I still may not have a time to update since our classes will resume this Sept. 1. But, I promise you I'm going to update as soon as I have time. I'll try to make the future chapters in the Philippines and think of good ideas.**

**Anyway, I have a poll in my profile. Please vote! One of my readers here in this story wants this story to have some itasaku, slightly. So vote in the poll! That poll will be the one to decide the future of Sakura and Sasuke in this story, so please vote!**

**Thank you for the reviews I got! Please review more! How about 20+ for this chapter? Make me happy and I might update faster and make this story more interesting. Please tell me your thoughts and opinions in your reviews!**


End file.
